Open Data Protocol (OData) is a standardized protocol for creating and consuming data application programming interfaces (APIs). OData can be implemented as a protocol that can expose full-featured data APIs using core protocols like Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and Representational State Transfer (REST) architecture. OData also implements the Atom Publishing Protocol (AtomPub) for creating and updating resources, e.g., resources available over networks such as the Internet, and JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), a text-based open standard designed for human-readable data interchange. OData can be implemented to expose and access information from a variety of sources, e.g., relational databases, file systems, content management systems, resources provided on websites, and other sources. A response for an OData request can include metadata associated with the data source presented, e.g., an Extensible Markup Language (XML) document. Sometimes, parsing the structure and arrangement of data in the XML document can be difficult.